


jealous

by eating_custardinbed



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cute, I guess it can be considered OOC, Jealous Wilson, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, OOC Wilson, Oblivious House, One Shot, Set in Season 1, depends if you think Wilson would be the jealous type or not I guess, kind of?, request, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: in which a nurse flirts, Wilson gets jealous and House is oblivious
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the wonderful @tinyphantomsalad on tumblr who requested this! consider this my apology for getting you into this hellhole of a show lmao. once again set in s1 because we love that

The nurse had been in House’s office for ten minutes, and she hadn’t run out screaming yet.

Wilson furrowed his brow as he lurked around the corner, just out of sight of the diagnostics department. He didn’t actually want to be there particularly: he had a patient consult in ten minutes and House had taken it upon his bastard self to reorganise Wilson’s entire office. The couch was on the balcony, his fake pot plant on the top of the cabinet (just out of his reach but not quite out of House’s, the oncologist had noted) and he was surprised his desk wasn’t covered in brightly coloured post-it notes. He guessed that would be the next escalation, though, once House figured out he’d stolen the grey tennis ball.

Anyway, back to the nurse. Wilson half-recognised her, but only vaguely as she was quite new. In any respect she was new enough not to know of House’s reputation in the hospital, or she’d never have gone into that office alone. She was rather pretty, Wilson reasoned, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why she’d need to go into the diagnostics department. Cuddy, the ducklings or himself were the ones who presented cases, everybody knew that. If anybody else tried he’d bite their head off. 

So why was the nurse still there instead of running to HR to file a complaint?

He sighed to himself, shaking his head as he started to fuss with his tie. No, he was being ridiculous. Squaring his shoulders and stacking the coffee cups (which had been steadily growing cold for the last ten minutes) on top of each other, he took a deep breath and strode forward into House’s office. 

House was smiling when he walked in. _Smiling._ Now, don’t get him wrong, Wilson loved it when House smiled, but he didn’t exactly smile at work very often, and especially when talking to nurses. Actually, House talking to the nurse at all was an anomaly. Wilson didn’t let his own smile falter despite the weird feeling swirling in his stomach. 

“Coffee,” he said, holding the cups out to his friend. House, as per usual, took it without any acknowledgement. 

“Jimmy, this is Christie,” he said as he gestured to the nurse. She gave him a small wave and a closed-lipped smile, and Wilson felt something bristle inside him. Every protective sense he had was going off at once, and whilst he managed to keep a civil look on his face he couldn’t keep the hatred out of his eyes. 

“Hi,” he said. 

“Greg, I’m gonna go,” Christie said. She was giving Wilson, who was watching her carefully, a very strange look. “My shift starts in ten.”

”Okay,” House said. Christie went over to the diagnostician, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek (House didn’t miss how Wilson took a sharp intake of breath at that) before raising her hand to Wilson and slipping out of the office. Wilson watched her go, shooting daggers into her back the whole time. “You’re _jealous,_ ” House proclaimed as soon as the door shut behind her.

”I am not!” Wilson exclaimed indignantly. 

“Look at you, you’re practically bristling!” 

“No I’m— shut up!” 

“Definitely. Jealous.”

”I am not jealous of her,” Wilson muttered as he threw himself down into the seat opposite from his best friend. House raised on eyebrow. 

“That’s what someone who’s jealous would say,” he replied.

”Please, she looks like some cheap porn star,” Wilson said before he could stop himself. He groaned a little. “Though I suppose that’s your type,” he muttered before focusing his attention onto his coffee and forcing himself to shut up. 

“Oh my God, you’re actually jealous of her,” House breathed. He sounded utterly delighted by this fact. Wilson felt his cheeks flush as he slid further down in the chair. “What next, are you two gonna have a bitch fight in the corridor, hair pulling and scratching and everything!? You have to let me know before it starts, I want front row seats.” 

“Shut up,” Wilson grumbled. He put his hand over his eyes. 

“My money’s on you to win, by the way.”

”Thanks, I’ll note that down.” He sighed, taking his hand from his eyes and getting up. “As much as I’d love to stay for further humiliation, I have a patient who I’m _actually_ going to see.” He accompanied this with a pointed look. “I’ll see you for lunch.”

”You know she’s got nothing on you, right?” House called just before he opened the door. Wilson bent his head, smiling to himself.

”Thanks, House,” he said before slipping out of the office and walking over to his own, a stupid lovestruck grin plastered on his face. 


End file.
